Falling For An Angel
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Trip is gravely injured as he falls for his rescuer. AU story. M/M romance. Rated M for language and small amount of context. (Just to be on the safe side) Please see A/N
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **AU story. Please note: the OC Daniels is NOT the temporal agent. M/M romance. Rated M for language and small amount of context._

**Chapter 1**

Captain Archer, Commanders Tucker and T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes were assembled in the situation room as Archer went over what he expected for this away mission.

"We don't have a whole lot of information about this planet, T'Pol's initial scans show life forms, but no signs of building structures. These life forms could be as simple as animals, or could be pre-civilized beings. I would suggest we tread lightly until we know for sure what we're dealing with."

"And if it turns out to be a pre-civilization species? What then? Do we make first contact?" Trip asked for clarification.

T'Pol shook her head. "Absolutely not, Commander. If it should turn out as such, the logical course would be to remain covert and leave the planet as quickly as possible."

"Why? Why not attempt to engage them? Talk to them and find out more about them?" Hayes asked, genuinely excited about the thought of a first contact mission.

T'Pol shook her head again. "Let me attempt to explain in terms you might relate to. Should these life form readings turn out to be a pre-civilized species, they would be no more than what your neanderthal man on earth was thousands of years ago. Could you imagine the shock to a creature as such, to come face-to face with advanced beings like us?"

Malcolm gave a small snort. "Not to mention the impact it could cause to a lesser evolved race. They could view us as a threat and harm one or all of us. Worse, we could impact their core belief system and be worshiped as some sort of gods, shaping their future religious beliefs."

T'Pol cocked a brow. "Precisely."

Archer nodded his head. "In this case, we take a page from the Vulcans. We do everything humanly possible not to affect their society...that is _IF_ it turns out these life forms are a society. We observe from a distance. Nothing more."

They all nodded an agreement. "Ok Cap'n. So what's the plan?" Trip questioned.

"Trip, you'll pilot the shuttle. Malcolm, put together a couple people from your team to join up with Hayes and a couple MACO's. No matter which way this goes, I want to make sure everyone is safe."

Jon couldn't help but notice his tactical-slash-unofficial security chief cross his arms over his chest and shoot a glare at Hayes. It was no secret that the two men didn't like each other very well. They worked together, spoke civilly when necessary, but anything further between the pair was out of the question.

Jon shook his head as he continued. "T'Pol, I'd like you to take as many scans as you can of the indigenous vegetation, as well as geographic scans. I want to know as much about this planet as possible."

She gave a curt nod. "Captain, if I may suggest. Ensgin Kendall is well versed in both botany and geography. She has been assigned to Enterprise for 3 months and hasn't participated in any away missions. I believe she should have this opportunity rather than me."

Jon thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "Alright. Have Ensgin Kendall meet us in the shuttle bay in 30 minutes. T'Pol, you'll be in command. I will be joining this mission."

She tipped her head slightly in acknowledgment as Hayes spoke up. "All due respect, sir. We don't know what we'll run into down there. It would be safer for you to stay on board...sir."

Jon gave him a wide grin. "Now you know why I want both MACO and Starfleet security. You really didn't think I'd sit up here while you have all the fun did you, Joss?"

Hayes rolled his eyes. He had gotten to know Archer well enough over the years to know that when Jon grinned like that...there was no sense in arguing about it.

XXX

"Well! At least it's not a society of Neanderthals!" Trip screamed over his shoulder as the group were running for their lives.

"Shut the fuck up and shoot the damn thing, Trip!" Malcolm screamed back as he let off rapid shots behind him to the beast that came running after them.

The beast was charging towards them on all fours. When the group initially encountered the furry, sandy tan creature, it stood on it's hind legs, at least 10 feet tall. The long snout reminded Trip of something like a fur covered alligator, and the teeth that showed when it roared at them was a full set of pure fangs, at least 6 inches long.

Now that it was on all fours, chasing them, it's lean body, long bushy tail and movements said something more like a wolf or coyote. Trip shot at it, and like all the other shots the beast took...didn't slow it down in the slightest.

Hayes took a chance and lobbed a grenade at it. The damn thing caught it in its mouth and swallowed it whole!

_*BOOMFF*_ Was the sound heard when the grenade exploded inside the beast's belly. The beast stopped for a moment then staggered to one side before regaining itself. That seemed to make the beast more agitated than it already was as it returned its charge towards the group.

"Holy fuck! Are you kidding me!?" Jon screamed as he let off a few more shots while running. "Next time...somebody remind me to stay on the ship!"

"I did!" Hayes retorted as he gave blasts with his rifle.

Jon shot him a dirty look as he heard Kendall holler. "Oh hell! Cliff ahead!" She had been keeping her scanner open to help them navigate the terrain while the group ran. Suddenly, she cut left and the group followed.

The beast made the fluid move to stay in pursuit, closing the distance on the group as they all continued to fire, hoping to kill it...or at least slow it down!

"Anyplace we can get away from this thing?" Malcolm called to Kendall in hopes of good news. When she didn't answer, he took that as a 'no.'

They all ducked into what seemed like a cave, hoping for a crevice or hole big enough for them, but too small for the beast, where they could escape.

The beast followed them in, the gap closing fast. Suddenly the beast lunged towards them. The group scattered, hoping to confuse it and maybe catch it off guard.

The beast took a swipe at the air with its large paw, knocking Kendall off her feet. The creature howled in victory at its soon to be snack. Trip jumped on its back, hitting the beast in the head with the butt of his pistol as Hayes and one of Malcolm's guys shot at it.

The beast wasn't sure what to do. It bucked wildly trying to knock Trip off as it spun in circles to swipe at the men shooting at it. A hard buck and Trip went sailing into the air as the beast continued spinning out of control. As it spun, one of its back paws kicked Kendall, knocking her over the edge of a large gully.

She grabbed the edge with both hands while screaming as she felt herself slipping.

Well...the old saying, what goes up...Trip started to come down and slammed into the beast, knocking the spinning creature off balance causing it to go over the edge.

As it went over, the beast slammed into Kendall, bringing her into the abyss with it. Trip bounced off the ground, going over the edge himself, as he heard the fading roar of the creature and screams of Kendall as they plummeted together.

Trip felt another hard blow to his body and heard the stomach churning _*CRACK*_ of his skull hitting rock as everything went black.

Jon quickly leaned over the edge. He spotted Trip on a small ledge, his body twisted and his leg in a sickening, awkward position. Jon shined his flashlight into the darkness of the hole, trying to find any sign of Kendall. When he didn't see any sight of his Ensgin, he turned his attention back to the motionless Commander.

"Trip! Trip! Can you hear me? Trip! Say something!" He hollered down.

There was no sound or movement coming from the engineer, then Jon saw the blood pouring from Trip's head. "Oh god! I gotta get down there!"

In a flash, before any one could stop him, Jon was shimming his way over the edge. He found a small toehold, just as he started to lower himself down, the hold broke off and Jon started slipping.

Reed and Hayes each quickly grabbed a wrist and pulled Archer back up before he fell any further. "Trip's hurt bad! We got to get him out of there!" Jon snapped at the pair as he was reluctantly and unceremoniously dragged back up.

"We will get him out, the safe way, sir." Hayes said as he flipped open his communicator and spoke into it. "Hayes to Lieutenant Daniels."

_"Daniels here, sir."_ The voice responded.

"We got a code 4 rescue. Lock on my position and get down here, on the double!"

_"On my way. Daniels out."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was less than a minute when the shimmer of the transporter beam filled the air next to them and a man in MACO uniform, wearing a harness, and some equipment materialized next to them.

Jon and Malcolm stood in shock at how quickly the MACO team worked at setting up the hoist and the man, Jon assumed was Daniels, latched himself onto the rope. Before anyone knew it, Daniels was being lowered over the edge as Jon held a light on him.

Daniels looked down on Trip. He knew he had to work fast. The ledge that Trip was on was narrow, and at the moment, the Commander being unconscious wasn't a problem, but if Trip were to come to, his first instinct would be to try to move, possibly roll over and fall from the ledge.

Daniels' worst fear was coming into play as he heard Trip moan. "Sir! Stay still! Don't move, I'm coming down to get you. Don't move!"

The MACO's up top heard the call for Trip to stay still and quickened the pace at lowering Daniels down. Trip groaned again and tried to open his eyes.

His vision was blurry and he could barely make out the image of...something...decending towards him. It was fuzzy and there seemed to be some sort glow around the figure.

He started to shift himself, just as Daniels touched down onto the narrow ledge, using his feet and legs to straddle over Trip, preventing him from rolling over.

Trip could now make out a blurry image of a glowing face. His head still swimming as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. "An...an angel? Are you an angel? Am I dead? Are you taking me to heaven?" His voice barely a whisper.

Daniels leaned closer to Trip. "I'm far from an angel, sir, and you're not dead. Just stay still and we're gonna get you out of this mess. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Trip blinked up at him. "Yeah...yeah I think so. What...where...what?"

Daniels noted the amount of blood coming from Trip's head. "Can you tell me your name?" He questioned Trip.

"T-Trip."

"Your full name, sir. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Ch-Charles. Charles Tucker the Third."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um...planet. Um... Oh shit! The creature!" Trip tried to sit up, but Daniels held him down, which made Trip cry out in pain.

"It's gone now, sir. Can you tell me where you hurt?" Daniels asked as he put pressure on various parts of Trip's arms and chest watching for a reaction.

"My...my leg. My head. My back...all over! I hurt all over!"

Daniels smiled. "Ok. Believe it or not, pain is a good thing." He turned his attention back to the top and called loud enough for his team to hear. "Might have a possible back and neck injury. Send the support down."

Daniels unclipped himself from the rope and gave a couple quick tugs to single he was clear. He took the emergency bag from his shoulder and pulled a few items out.

"I'm going to give you a hypo for the pain and help you relax. Is that ok, sir?" Daniels asked as he showed Trip the instrument.

"Trip slowly nodded his head then winced a little when he felt the medication being injected into the side of his neck.

Daniels started to gingerly wrap Trip's head with gauze. Trip smiled up at him and sounded half drunk when he spoke. "You got real pretty eyes. You know that?"

Daniels chuckled. The pain killer was kicking in. "Not as nice as yours, sir. Just keep your baby blues open for me...ok?"

Trip shook his head. "Naw. Your eyes are more blue than mine. Like pretty pools of cool water. I wanna go swimming. Can we get a pool on the ship?"

Daniels finished tieing off the bandage around Trip's head. "I think that would fall into your department, sir. So would cleaning it."

"Oh yeah. I ain't cleaning no pool. Did enough of that growing up. Screw a pool on the ship. I'll just look at your eyes for a while and dream."

"Ok sir, whatever you say. I think that pain killer is working in you pretty good now. I'm going to move your leg out from under you."

"My leg? Why is it under me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's broken. I need to straighten it before I can get the back support under you. Ready?"

"Can I get another shot of that good stuff first?"

Daniels shook his head. "Sorry sir. One per customer. Here we go."

Daniels took hold of Trip's leg and straightened it as quickly and carefully as he could as Trip screamed out.

He looked down at Trip who was panting. "Ok. It's over. Deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. There you go. Good job, sir."

Daniels took the support from the rope that had been lowered down and dangling next to him, waiting as he tended to his "patient."

The support was a thin carbon plastic material, but very strong and rigid. Even though it's thin design made it easy to slip under a person, he would still need to move Trip slightly, which caused some concern about the narrow ledge.

"Ok...this is going to get a little uncomfortable, and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to have to get on top of you to keep you from falling over the edge."

Trip gave him a smirk. "What? You not gonna at least buy me a drink first?"

Daniels chuckled. "I think you're intoxicated enough as it is. Ready? Here we go."

"Oh sure...get me drunk and take advantage of me. See how it is." Trip giggled in his medicated state.

Daniels straddled Trip at the waist, using his legs to keep him firmly in place while he slightly rolled the man enough to slip the support under him. While he did that, he heard a small "mmm" come from Trip and cocked a brow. "Are you in pain, sir? Does it hurt?"

"No. Ima feelin' pretty good right now. Hey...whad'ya give me? Damn I'm high as a kite."

Daniels chuckled as he worked the straps on the support to secure Trip. He looked up and noticed the way the cliff face protruded outwards. He knew the only way to safely lift Trip from the ledge, who was now securely strapped to the support, was to go into a vertical position, rather than keeping him laying horizontally.

He didn't like the thought of that, fearing the position would cause too much pressure on his back, making the injury worse. He quickly came up with a plan.

The support board and ropes were strong enough to hold them both. Daniels would ride up with Trip, holding him against the board, supporting his weight to keep as much pressure as possible off of his back.

"Ok. You ready for that ride to heaven?"

Trip grinned at him. "I guess so. Just don't let me fall to hell. Think Saint Peter will let me though the gates? I tried to be good, but it's not always easy."

"I'm sure the gates will open for you. Here we go." Daniels hollered up to his team, instructing them to lift vertically, as he pressed himself into Trip.

As they started to lift up, there was a shared looked between the two men. Trip started to lean towards Daniels. Daniels pulled back slightly. "We're going up now, sir. Be good so the gates will open for you."

"Right, right." Trip looked down and, in his intoxicated medicated mind, he thought he was really ascending to heaven. "Whoa, whoa." He closed his eyes and whispered. "Father, please forgive me for my sins. Grant me eternity in the Kingdom of your glory."

Daniels chuckled and shook his head. It was unbelievable to him, in this age of science and technology, that there were still people who believed in the myth of God and prayer.

By the time they got Trip back to solid ground, the medication had put him to sleep and he was lightly snoring when it was decided that he'd beam back to the ship with Daniels while the rest took the shuttle back up, keeping their fingers crossed that they wouldn't run into any more of those creatures.

XXX

Trip was taken immediately into surgery for his leg. Daniels hung around, curious to find out his condition and hoping he didn't have a spinal injury.

As soon as the shuttle made it back to Enterprise, Jon joined Daniels in sickbay and paced with him for what seemed like days. "How long has he been in there?" Jon asked impatiently.

"Over an hour now. What will happen if his back is broken? What if he's paralyzed?"

Jon had thought of that possible outcome and blew out a breath. "He'll be discharged, no getting around that. We just got to keep our fingers crossed that won't be the case."

Daniels nodded just as Phlox entered the room from surgery. The two men looked towards Phlox, eager for what he had to say.

"His leg is broken in three places. I've put surgical pins in to keep the bone stable while it heals. He's going to need a lot of therapy to regain function of his leg again. It will take time, but it will heal. His head injury isn't as bad as it seems. There is a small fracture to the skull, but not too much of a concern, there isn't any swelling or bleeding on his brain, so that's a very good sign. The blood was from a large gash, I assume he must have hit a jagged rock on his way down. I've closed the wound and don't expect any more problems with it."

"And his back?" Jon asked urgently. "What about his back? Is he going...going to be...paralyzed?" Jon had a hard time forming into words his biggest fear for his friend.

Phlox gave a small, uncertain smile. "I don't think so, but only time will tell. There's brusing and swelling around the spinal cord from the fall, but I'm keeping hope that it will go down in a few days. I will keep him sedated until then, as long as he isn't moving, there will be no risk of further damage to the spinal cord."

Daniels looked down a moment. "I tried to keep him as still as possible, but I did have to move him to get the support under him, and the way we had to come up...if he ends up paralyzed...it would be my fault."

Phlox laid a hand on Daniels' shoulder. "You did an excellent job rescuing the Commander. You did everything necessary and used all of the proper techniques. At this point, only time will tell if the injuries to his back will result in paralysis, but I'm confident that the swelling will subside. Nothing is your fault, Lieutenant, it was the fall that caused these injuries, not your field triage. Remember that. Hmm."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trip had been sedated for 3 days. Unbeknownst to him, Daniels stopped by periodically to check on his progress. He was relieved when Phlox gave the news that the swelling in his back was going down and that he would make a full recovery.

Trip wasn't too happy being removed from duty while he recovered. His forced "on board vacation" wasn't exactly an ideal way for him to spend his time. Phlox agreed that Trip could monitor the engineering department from his quarters, writing reports and giving instructions, but strictly forbidden to step foot anywhere near engineering, no matter what was happening.

He had been in his quarters, going over the reports while he had been "sleeping" when his door chime rang.

Trip grabbed his crutches while calling out. "Come in." He had several visitors over the past few hours since he'd been released from sickbay, and quickly learned it was easier to let people show themselves in rather than trying to hobble over to the door himself.

Daniels stepped in and gave a smile to see Trip sitting up at his desk. "So good to see you up and about, sir."

Trip started to stand, but Daniels quickly put a hand up. "You don't need to get up. Just relax, sir."

"Oh yes I do!" Trip gruffed out. "I got a little bone to pick with you, Lieutenant. I've been told that you drugged me, put yourself in very uncompromising ways on me...and worse...you stalked me the entire time I was knocked out!"

Daniels looked stunned. "Sir! I...I did no such thing! I...I..."

Trip let out a roar of a laugh. "Relax Lieutenant, I'm just screwing with you. You saved my life. Thank you, I want to stand and shake the hand of the man that risked his ass to save mine." Trip stuck out his hand.

Daniels took his hand as he looked sheepishly at Trip. "I've heard about your sense of humor. Got me good, sir."

Trip scoffed. "Knock off the sir crap. Call me Trip. I think I owe you a drink, come in and sit down. I got a few questions that I'm hoping you can answer for me."

"Um...I'll try. Thank you s...um, Trip." Daniels started to sit, but quickly went over to Trip to help him carry the glasses to the table.

The men sat as Trip started with his questions. "Well first off...how come you guys didn't just beam me off that ledge?"

Daniels chuckled. "Nobody told you? Well, your communicator got damaged in the fall. The way the cliff face jutted out, they couldn't get a positive lock on you."

"Oh. Makes sense. And um...riding the support board back up with me?" Trip cocked a brow.

"We had to bring you up vertical. It was the only thing I could think to do to help alleviate further pressure to your spine."

"I see." Trip cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Um...I was kinda...well...I was dosed up pretty good. Did...did I say something stupid to you?"

"Thinking that I was an angel taking you to heaven and praying to God to let you through the gates? I wouldn't exactly call that stupid. A bit old fashioned, but not stupid."

Trip scowled for a moment. "I was raised in religion. I believe there's a higher power than us, if that's old fashioned..."

"I'm-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...well, my family didn't hold much stock in religion, looking more to science to explain the universe. I don't hold anything against a person who still practice the religious beliefs, it's just not for me, I guess is what I meant."

Trip nodded. "I guess those of us who still hold on to religion are a dying breed, but um...that's not what I'm taking about."

Daniels took a sip of his drink and cocked a brow. He set his glass down slowly. "Oh? And what exactly are you referring to then?"

Trip shifted a moment, taking a few drinks, stalling. Finally he decided to just get it over with and apologize if necessary. "I can't shake the nagging feeling that I...uh...I made some comments to you...maybe made a pass."

Daniels chuckled. "Well, you talked about my eyes looking like water and wanted to go swimming, wanted me to buy you a drink, then complained I got you drunk and was taking advantage of you...then you tried to kiss me."

"Oh shit. I was really hoping I was hallucinating. Look, Daniels...I'm really sorry about that. I was so out of it, I really didn't know what I was saying or doing. I'm so very sorry for making you uncomfortable like that and I hope we can put that behind us and not feel awkward about it."

Daniels shrugged a shoulder. "You was doped up. I get it, don't think nothing of it...unless you still want me to buy you that drink."

Now it was Trip's turn to look stunned. "Oh. I get it. You're messing with me. Too soon my man...too soon."

Daniels took another sip of his drink as he muttered. "Uh-huh. Yeah...screwing with you."

Trip cocked his head. "Uh...wait a minute. You're serious?"

Daniels stood up. "I guess I should get going. Thanks for the drink and I'm glad you're better. See you later, Commander."

"Daniels wait!" Trip quickly stood, a little too quickly, as he lost his balance.

Daniels' cat-like reflexes and MACO training kicked in and grabbed Trip to keep him from falling. He stood, holding Trip against him as the pair looked into each other's eyes.

"I'd like it very much if you'd buy me that drink." Trip studdered out.

Before either of them knew it, their lips came crashing against one another. Daniels hand thrusted into Trip's hair as Trip's hand ran down Daniels' back.

When the kiss broke, Trip was flush, panting heavy as he whispered out. "Daniels."

"Jack." He whispered back.

"What?" Trip asked.

"Jack. My first name is Jack."

Trip pulled back slightly and eyed him a moment. "Seriously? Your name is Jack Daniels? Bullshit."

"I swear. You can look it up." He laughed.

"Oh! Believe me, I plan on it." Trip grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

When the kiss broke for the second time, they stood with their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together as they held one another swaying to a silent melody.

After a few moments, Jack whispered out. "I should go and let you get some rest, Trip."

"I guess you're right. Jack, we will continue this...won't we?"

"We'd both be stupid if we didn't, but you got some healing to do for now. I can wait if you can."

"Let's just hope we don't have to wait too long." Trip turned his head back up to place a few more kisses on Jack's lips before he turned to leave.

As soon as the doors swished shut, Trip went to his computer and pulled up Daniels' service record. "I'll be damned. His name really is Jack Daniels. Huh."

XXX

Trip's physical therapy was more intense than he thought it would be. He often accused Phlox of trying to kill him, but Phlox simply scoffed and would retort "if you don't want to use that leg any more, I can easily cut it off for you."

The best part of the therapy was in the evenings when Jack would come by to rub Trip's sore muscles, which usually ended in a make out session and heavy petting. This went on for several weeks, Jack still being nervous to go any further with Trip, afraid of hurting the still healing man.

Trip was becoming frustrated with the stopping in the heat of the moment, so he devised a plan...one that he knew Jack couldn't resist.

He called Jack. "Hey. Can you come by my quarters? I'm not feeling too well and I need your help with something."

"You're sick?" Jack sounded very worried. "Think you should call Phlox?"

"No! No, not sick. Just uh...over exhausted from the therapy. I could really use your help if you can spare the time."

"Yeah, sure. I was just finishing up in the shooting range. Be there in 5 minutes?"

"Ok. Sounds good. See you then." Trip closed the channel and rubbed his hands together.

Jack walked into Trip's quarters. "So, my dear lover. What is it today? Phlox try to murder your back, leg or both? I'll heat up the massage oil while you lay down."

"Both actually, but that's not what I need help with."

Jack cocked a brow. "Oh? Well, what's wrong?"

"Well...um...I want to take a shower, but I'm so sore and tired, I'm afraid I'll fall. Think you can help hold me up, just in case."

Jack's brows shot up. "You want me to take a shower with you?"

"I want you to help hold me up so I don't fall. Can you handle that?"

"Uh...yeah...I guess so. Trip...don't let this become something more. You're still recovering." Jack half scolded.

Trip rolled his eyes and gave a little pout. "Never mind. I'll take a shower later...next month maybe."

Jack huffed. "Alright, fine. Get undressed and let's get in the shower..._just_ shower. I don't want you getting hurt."

As they showered, phase one of Trip's plan was in affect...now comes phase two.

Trip leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Jack, a kiss that Jack couldn't help but to return. As the kiss and hands became more intense, Trip suddenly pulled back slightly, spinning Jack around and pinned him to the wall as he laid more kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Jack moaned out, allowing himself to be pressed against the wall by this beautiful blonde body. He huffed and writhed against Trip, before he caught himself and spun back around to face Trip. "Honey...no. You're still healing and I don't want to do anything to set back your progress."

Trip gave a groan of displeasure. "How long have we been doing this? Close to a month? Can we please get past the high school make out stage and just act like adults, do what comes natural? I'm fine, really I am. Phlox has even said that next week I can go back to limited duties."

"But you still have pins in your leg, and your back..."

Trip threaded his fingers through Jack's wet, light brown hair. "My back is fine. I can touch my toes again without it hurting...much and I'll have the pins in my leg for the rest of my life. Something we're both just going to have to live with. You're worrying too much."

Trip kissed Jack on the lips, working his way down the neck as he continued to whisper. "I need you, Jack. I need you like a fish needs water. I know you won't do anything to hurt me, it'll be fine...you'll see."

Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head, relishing in the feel of Trip's wet, toned body against him. He couldn't help the shutter that came when Trip ground his hard member into him. "I need you too. Believe me, I really do need you. If we're going to do this...especially here, we need to be careful so you don't get yourself hurt."

Trip gave him a wide grin. "Don't worry, darlin', I'll be real careful."

Jack looked him up and down. "Uh-huh. I don't want to take the chance of you slipping. You'll be the one against the wall."

Trip took a step back and stammered. "I-I thought you liked..."

Jack smirked. "I prefer to be the bottom, but I can go either way. You want to do this in the shower? You're the bottom tonight, baby."

Trip bit at his lower lip as a glint flashed in his eye. "Whatever you say...sir." He leaned in and gave Jack a deep kiss before allowing himself to be spun and pressed against the wall.

Trip writhed at the feel of Jack's fingers dancing across his chest, following the trail of hairs down to his stomach. Jack's fingers clinched around his hips as he slowly entered.

Trip let out a shuddering breath, feeling the full length burying deep within him. He laid his head back on Jack's shoulder as the man behind him kissed down his neck, the fingers on his hip sliding forward to grasp at his erect shaft.

Trip arched his back, bringing Jack in deeper as he panted out. "Oh God! Yes baby. I need you."

Jack moaned as his tongue ran up Trip's neck. "I need you too, honey. Oh God you feel so good."

The pair shuddered and groaned in their simultaneous release. Trip suddenly got weak in the knees, Jack quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up, keeping him against the wall until their euphoria washed through them and Trip regained his strength.

After finishing their shower, Jack helped Trip into bed, before he had a chance to turn, Trip grabbed him by the wrist. "Stay with me."

Jack smiled as he climbed into the bed, the pair laid wrapped in each other's arms and comfortable warmth until they drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a little over 2 months. Jack's initial anxiety about Trip reinjuring himself was fading as he was making progress faster than Phlox anticipated and their love making became more rigorous.

Jack had woke earlier than Trip and watched as he slept, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

Trip stirred and smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning. Do you know how beautiful you look first thing in the morning?"

Trip rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck, Jack. You already have me...you don't need to bullshit me. I know I look like hell."

"I would never bullshit about that. You are absolutely gorgeous." He leaned down and gave Trip a kiss.

"Yeah...I got a feeling my hair is sticking out everywhere and I'm not shaved." Trip replied sarcastically.

"Your stubble is so sexy and when isn't your hair a mess. Remember...I've seen your hair caked with grease and coolant."

Trip scowled. "Hey! I told that idiot Ensgin NOT to open the valve!" He laughed out.

"I know baby. Point is...if I thought you was beautiful then, you're extreamly sexy now." He gave Trip a sensational kiss.

Trip rolled his head back as lips trailed down his neck, across his collarbone, along his chest before ending with a playful bite to a nipple.

As he watched Jack get up and pick something up from the table, he caught sight of the time. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for shift."

Jack sauntered back to the bed. "You're the chief, you can start your shift when you want." He knelt down on the bed and gave Trip a mischievous look.

"No...I have to set the example and be on time. Cap'n will have my head if I'm late. What do you have behind your back?"

Jack grinned at him. "Close your eyes."

"Darlin', I-" Trip was cut off by Jack kissing his lips. "Don't have-" Another kiss. "Time for-" A much deeper, longer kiss, one that had Trip rethinking.

"Close. Your. Eyes." Jack insisted.

"You're gonna make me late." Trip slightly protested.

"Mhm. But it'll be worth it. Close your eyes."

Trip finally gave in with a smirk and closed his eyes as Jack ordered. "Open your mouth. Wider. Good."

Trip felt something stream into his mouth. Startled and out of reflex, he closed his mouth as he felt a liquid continue to stream on his face. He tasted what was in his mouth, swallowed and laughed. "Honey!"

"Dear." Jack replied laughing.

Trip opened his eyes and laughed. "You just poured honey in my mouth. Tastes good."

Jack lifted a brow. "Your mouth isn't the only place I plan to pour honey."

Trip watched as the honey streamed from his face, down his neck, chest and stomach. He let out a gasp when the honey streamed lower than his stomach.

He rubbed his hands along Jack's back as the man started licking the honey from him and groaned. "What am I gonna tell Cap'n when he asks why I'm late for shift?"

By this time, Jack had worked his way to Trip's stomach. He stopped and looked up with a grin. "Tell him you got caught in a sticky situation."

Trip let out a laugh as Jack resumed following the trail of honey. "Good excuse. OH GOD!" Trip yelled out as Jack reached the end of the trail.

XXX

The couple met in the mess at lunch and chatted while eating. "So, how was breifing this morning? Hayes give you flak about being late?" Trip asked.

"Yeah...not as much as I expected though. He was more concerned about this mission rather than give me a chewing out."

"You mean the drifter ship we're heading for?"

"Yeah. MACO's are going in first, make sure there aren't any scavengers before sending Starfleet in."

Trip reached over and discreetly laced a finger around Jack's. "I'm sure it's just an abandoned ship. Shouldn't be any trouble. I don't know what everyone is getting so worked up about."

Jack glanced up and notice a couple of his MACO team looking at them from another table. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked down.

Trip glanced over his shoulder then looked back at Jack. "They um...they don't know you're...um..."

Jack shook his head. "They know I'm gay. It's just they think I'm spending time with you to get in good with Starfleet...trying to buck for a promotion."

Trip's brows shot up. It was something he never considered. Even though Jack was a lower rank, he wasn't Starfleet, so Trip didn't see that there would be a problem if their relationship became public knowledge. "Look, Jack, they can think what they want. I don't have that kind of pull, and if I did, I wouldn't treat you any different than anyone else."

"I know you don't have anything to do with promotions, but you are good friends with the Captain. They think you'll talk to him on my behalf."

Trip shook his head. "Well, I can tell you for a fact, Jonathan Archer doesn't play favorites...not even with me. So I wouldn't waste my breath trying to get someone fast tracked on the promotions list...not even you."

Jack let out a small chuckle. "I know that. It's ok, I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me about this. I'll just have to be more mindful of my actions from now on so that people won't get the wrong impression."

A moment later Jon walked up behind Trip as Jack jumped to his feet at attention. "Captain, sir!"

Trip and Jon looked at each other then at Jack half amused. "At ease Lieutenant, as you were." As Jack sat back down, Jon turned his attention to Trip. "Care to explain why you were an hour late for your duty shift this morning, Commander?"

Trip smirked as he took a sip of his iced tea. "Got caught in a sticky situation."

Jack stifled a giggle as Jon looked at Trip. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." Trip grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Uh...well...don't let it happen again. Understood."

"Aye sir, understood." Trip continued to grin as Jon looked at him a couple times in complete confusion before giving up and walking away.

After Jon was fully out of ear shot, Jack let out the laugh he had been holding in. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually said that! I was just joking this morning you know!"

Trip shrugged a shoulder. "Sounded like a good excuse to me...and I didn't lie."

Jack shook his head. "What am I going to do with you."

"We got plenty more honey...I'm sure you can think of something." Trip wagged his brows at him.

"I'm sure I can. Well, I got to get moving, I have drills and you have an appointment with Phlox."

Trip groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. See you tonight after the mission?"

"Of course, already counting the hours." Jack replied as he got up to leave and gave a little squeeze on Trip's shoulder as he walked by. It was their secret way of a kiss, the only thing they could do in public.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was mid afternoon and Trip was heading down the hall towards Jon's quarters with a wide grin.

Jon opened the door and gave Trip an amused look. "You're in a good mood. Come in." He stepped to the side and shook his head as his friend practically skipped through the door.

"So...what's got you in such a fantastic mood?" Jon asked as he gestured to a chair for Trip to sit and poured them a couple drinks.

Trip was a bundle of happiness as he took the drink. "Just got done with a therapy session. I told Phlox I wanted to bring the report to you in person. Here."

Jon looked at the PADD Trip handed him, skimmed over it and looked up at Trip smiling. "You return to full duty next week! This is great, Trip! Phlox thought it would be another month for that to happen. You certainly have come a long way since that fall."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd miss crawling through access tubes or away missions so much. Speaking of..."

Jon had a good feeling where this was going and shook his head. "Oh no, Trip. You're not released to full duty until next week, you're just going to have to miss out on this one."

"Aw c'mon Cap'n. I been couped up on this ship for over two months. I gotta get out before I go crazy, besides, you might need an engineer over there."

"I got plenty of engineers on this ship that can go over, besides you already selected Taggart to go and I need you here to operate the transporter. You'll just have to sit this one out."

Trip grumbled while taking a sip of his drink. "Alright. But I got dibs on the next one. When do we board that drifter ship anyway?"

"We should reach it in about two hours. Shouldn't take too long after the MACO's do their sweep. We're just going in to download their database, find out who they are and what happend to cause the ship to drift so far out. Maybe salvage anything of intrest."

Jon took another sip of his drink while eyeing Trip. "Haven't really talked to you too much since your accident. I hear you and that MACO have become fast friends."

Trip gave another sip of his drink. "Yeah...I guess you could say that. Jack's really a great guy."

Jon choked on his drink a little. "Jack. Jack Daniels. For real?"

"Swear to God. I even looked it up myself just to see if he was pulling my leg."

The two men shared a laugh about that before Jon continued. "You know, Trip, you wouldn't get so bored on this ship if you'd find someone to spend time with. You need to get out and start dating again."

"Yeah? How are things going between you and T'Pol?" Trip cocked a brow.

Jon lost his breath and stammered a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about talking about this with her ex-lover, and besides, no one on the ship was supposed to know. "Wh-what do you mean? Th-there's nothing going on. Just friends, nothing more."

Trip gave him an amused look. "Who are you talking to here? Come on Jon. I know."

Jon shook his head. "Well I thought we were being more discreet."

"Oh, you have been, but I've gotten real good at reading T'Pol over the years. A twitch of an eyebrow tells me a lot."

"You uh...are you ok with it? I mean...I'm not crossing a line between us am I?"

Trip shook his head. "Naw. We're good. T'Pol and I would have never worked out, I just want her to be happy. I kinda figured the two of you would end up together eventually. You're more compatible with her than I ever was."

Jon nodded. It was a silent understanding between the pair that the matter was closed and there wouldn't be any hard feelings. "So...what about you? Anyone have your intrest?"

Trip blushed a little. "Well...actually I have been seeing someone."

Jon's brows shot up. "Really! Tell me about her. What's she like? Who is she?"

Trip chuckled. "Well...you could say _he_ fell from the heavens...literally."

Jon was again shocked. "He? You're...you're dating...a man?"

Trip gave Jon a sarcastic look. "Jon, you've known for years that I'm bisexual."

"Yeah...I know, but it's been a long time since I've seen you persue another man. I guess it just surprised me, that's all. Fell from the heavens huh?" Jon thought about it a second when it clicked. "You mean that MACO? Daniels?"

"Yeah. Pretty much from the moment I woke up, we've been together."

"Well I guess that explains why the two of you have been hanging out so much. So, how serious is it?"

Trip shrugged. "I like him, a lot. I'm not saying wedding bells anytime soon...but I'm starting to think this might be for the long haul. We have great conversations, we enjoy a lot of the same things and he's probably a bigger movie buff than me...if that's possible. Besides, he's seen me at my absolute worse and still wanted me, I guess that says something."

"He sounds like a real keeper. I'm happy for you, Trip. So, uh...has the "L" word come up?"

Trip got a far off look for a moment. "No. Neither one of us has said it, too soon I guess...but uh...yeah...maybe."

XXX

The ship was dark, the only lights were those coming from the MACO's flashlights as they crept their way through the engineering room. "I hate ghost ships. So creepy." The woman next to Jack muttered.

Jack let out a little chuckle. _Everything a MACO goes through and THIS is what bothers her?_ He thought to himself.

A noise made everyone spin around, lights flashing on every surface. Another noise then suddenly. _*BOOM!*_ A piece of loose conduit came crashing down.

Everyone stood still and stared at it, knowing that, inwardly, they had all jumped out of their skins, but outwardly, no one showed the momentary fear. No one wanted to be branded "scaredy cat" at a little bump in the night.

Uneasy chuckles began to let out as the tense moment pass. "Hey Daniels...think you can call your boyfriend and ask him how the hell we turn on the lights around here." The woman questioned.

Jack shot her a glare. "Fuck you! What goes on between me and _Commander Tucker_ is none of your goddamn business. Got it?"

"Settle down Daniels." Hayes responded blandly. "She was just trying to get a rise out of you. No one gives a shit who you fuck."

Jack glared at Hayes, but being the superior officer, he knew better than to shoot his mouth off to him. _Fuck you too Hayes._ He silently responded instead. What he wanted to tell him, that it was more than just sleeping together, more than just a "good time." At least that's the way Jack was starting to feel about it.

Another noise and the team was watching to see what might fall next. The light of a phaser blast cutting through the darkness, hitting the woman that Jack had only seconds ago been cursing at, square in the chest.

She instantly dropped. Jack reached down and dragged her to cover as the rest of the team split off to find their own cover. Jack checked her pulse, caught Hayes' eye and sadly shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_ENTERPRISE_**

The ship was rocked with another hit. Jon raised his voice to be heard over the commotion. "T'Pol! I thought you said there were no life signs over there!"

She checked her instruments again. "Sensors are not picking up any signs of life, other than our crew that's on board." She replied cooly.

"Then what the hell you call this?" Jon snapped as another shot hit the ship.

She shook her head at a loss for an explanation. Meanwhile, Malcolm had let off return fire to the drifter ship.

Jon watched the view screen as the shot came dangerously close to the propulsion nacelles. "Careful, Reed. We don't want to destroy the ship, remember, we got people over there."

"Yes sir! I'm trying, but the propulsions are in direct line with the weapons array." Malcolm replied as he made adjustments to his targeting sensors.

Trip was on stand-by in the transporter room as another hit to the ship overloaded the circuits. A shower of sparks and smoke erupted from the transport pad.

"Shit! Not now!" Trip yelled as he grabbed a tool kit and quickly got to the transport pad, pulling at panels and wires. He knew he needed to work fast as the transporter needed to be ready on a moments notice if the MACO team needed to be pulled out.

XXX

**_DRIFTER SHIP_**

The engineering room was a buzz of phaser fire and shouts. The monstrous airborne drone, moved around the room, attacking the MACO team as it was joined by 2 other drones.

Hayes let out rapid rifle fire, which ricocheted harmlessly from the drone he fired at.

"What the hell are these things?" Azar yelled out.

Jack hollered back. "Some kind of automated sentinels, I think. Looks like they have some sort of individual shielding." He let off a couple shots to the closest drone, then quickly dove for cover as the drone spun and fired back at him.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Hayes yelled at his team as they all began retreating towards the door, laying down cover fire.

As they got into the corridor, Hayes pulled out his communicator. "Hayes to Enterprise! Get us the hell out of here!"

XXX

**_ENTERPRISE_**

Jon tapped a button on the arm of his chair. "Archer to transporter room. Get those MACO's out!"

Trip's voice responded. _"I'm working on it. We got blown couplers down here!"_

Jon tapped another button. "Archer to Hayes. We have a transporter issue, can you hold off?"

_"It's getting pretty bad over here! I already lost one and...oh shit!"_

Jon heard the sound of the phaser blast just before the communicator lost signal. "Joss? Hayes? Major Hayes, respond!" Nothing.

Jon tapped again just as another hit to the ship sent sparks flying. "Trip! Can you transport?"

_"I need few more seconds!"_

"They're getting clobbered over there! Hurry up!"

_"Believe me, Cap'n, I'm working as fast as...I got one! I can transport 2 at a time!"_

"Do it! Get them back fast!"

XXX

**_DRIFTER SHIP_**

"It's getting pretty bad over here! I already lost one and..." Hayes looked over his shoulder as more drones were heading towards them from the opposite direction.

"Oh shit!" He dropped his communicator as he raised his rifle. As the communicator hit the floor, the channel closed. Hayes didn't hear Jon calling for a response.

The team continued their fires, as they retreated down a side corridor, Combs was hit in the shoulder, and Moreno was hit in the leg.

Hayes quickly scooped up his communicator, while pulling Moreno into the corridor. He heard the beep and flipped open the communicator. "Hayes!" He snapped out while firing at the drones.

_"We got the transporter up, but we can only beam 2 at a time."_ Archer spoke loudly.

It didn't take much for Hayes to figure out why Jon was speaking loudly, as he could hear the background noises from Enterprise being under attack. "I got 2 injured down here, they'll go first. Have Phlox ready!"

_"Copy that. We'll pull you in 10 second intervals. As soon as you materialize, clear the transport pad immediately."_

"Copy. Hayes out!" He got Combs and Moreno together. The moment they simmered away, he called out. "Kemper, Chang, you're next! Go!"

Kemper and Chang scrambled to the center of the pack. In exactly 10 seconds, they simmered away. That left Hayes, Azar, and Daniels behind.

Hayes stole a glace over his shoulder to call out. "I'm last, you two go!"

Just as Azar and Jack started to position themselves to the transport area, Jack spotted one of the drones turn. "Major!"

He dove towards Hayes, knocking him out of the way in time that avoided Joss from taking a blast to his chest. Jack wasn't as lucky as he took the full blast to his side.

Hayes yelled out. "Daniels!" But it was too late, he had been pushed into the transport position and the beam had already caught him, pulling him up to Enterprise.

**_ENTERPRISE_**

When the next pair materialized, Trip was surprised to see Hayes, figuring he would be the last one to come up. "Where's Jack?"

Hayes and Azar quickly moved off the transport pad. "Still over there. Trip...get him."

Trip noticed the hesitation in Hayes' voice. He knew something bad had happened. "Oh God!" He muttered as he worked fast to reset the controls.

Before Trip had finished the final adjustments, Hayes went to the wall panel and spoke quietly. "Hayes to bridge."

_"Archer here. Are all of your people back?"_

"I got one more coming now...Captain...you should get down here."

On the bridge, Jon could hear in Hayes' voice something was terribly wrong. He didn't want to leave the bridge in the middle of battle, but to be called away, it had to be serious.

He nodded to himself as he made the decision. "T'Pol, you have the bridge. Reed, the second the last MACO is on board...kill that ship!"

Reed nodded. "Aye sir. With pleasure!"

T'Pol stepped in front of Jon as he headed to the lift. "Captain, during a situation like this, your place is on the bridge."

"You think I don't know that!" He snapped out. "Did you hear Hayes' voice? Something is wrong! Very wrong, and I need to know what it is!"

T'Pol tipped her head as she stepped to the side. As Jon walked by, he gave her a slight squeeze on her shoulder.

Trip watched as the transport completed it's cycle and Jack was fully materialized. His eyes grew wide as he saw the chared and bloody injury to his side.

He ran over to the pad and dropped down next to where Jack was laying, pulling him up into his arms. "Oh God! Jack! Jack!"

Jack looked up at him and his voice was low. "Hey there. I think I need a raincheck on our date tonight."

Trip gave a little laugh through his tears. "Yeah...that's ok. Cash in that raincheck anytime you want." He looked up at Phlox, who had been running scans.

Phlox had closed his scanner at the same time the transport doors swished open and Jon came running in. Phlox looked up at Jon and shook his head.

Trip glared at Phlox. "Phlox! Why aren't you doing anything? Do something!" He demanded.

Phlox kept his voice calm and level for Trip. "Commander, I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can do."

"No! There has to be something! _Try!"_

Jack reached up and ran a hand through Trip's hair. "Hey. It's ok. Hush now, it's ok. It doesn't hurt. Trip, I...love...you." His eyes rolled back as he let out a final shuddering breath and his body went limp.

Trip screamed out as he clutched Jack tight to him. "No! Jack! No, don't leave me!"

The room fell silent, the only sound was Trip's sobs as he cried out and rocked Jack's body, pleading for him to stay.

After a few moments, Jon went over and quietly spoke to Trip. "Trip. Come on now. It's time to let him go. Give him to Phlox. Let Phlox take him now."

Trip slowly nooded and reluctantly let go as Phlox and another medical officer gently laid Jack onto a gurney, that Phlox had called for, and covered him with a sheet.

Trip wiped at the tears. His voice was shaky. "Cap'n...I-I want to walk with him."

Jon nodded. "Of course, Trip. Take all the time you need."

Jon and Hayes watched as they took Jack from the transporter room. Hayes crinkled his brows, suddenly aware of another type of quietness. "Hey. Enterprise isn't being attacked any more. What happened?"

Jon went over to the comm panel. "Archer to bridge, report."

T'Pol's voice came through. _"The drifter ship has been destroyed, Captain. What was the emergency in the transporter room?"_

"Hayes lost one of his men. The man he lost was...special to Trip. As of this moment, Trip is off duty and not to be disturbed until further notice."

_"Understood, Captain. I will relay that. Bridge out."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Trip sat with Jack in sickbay for over an hour when Phlox approached him. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but I need to know before I prepare...uh...get Lieutenant Daniels ready. Are there any religious requirements that I need to know about?"

Trip shook his head. "No. Jack isn't...wasn't religious. Just the standard procedure will be fine. He wants...wanted a no-frills ship service."

Phlox nodded. "Ok. I am going to have to ask that you leave now so that I can proceed." Trip looked up at him with pleading eyes. Phlox shook his head as he continued. "Commander, you don't want to witness this...especially someone you were close to. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye, but then I do need you to leave so that I may do my work. I don't mean to sound cold about it, but as a doctor, it is something I have to be mentally detatched from. You understand, don't you?"

Trip nodded. "Yeah...I understand. Ok...just another minute."

Phlox nodded before walking back through the curtain, allowing Trip his final farewell.

Trip stroked at Jack's hair. "Darlin', I'm so sorry we never had the chance to see where this was really going. I had a dream though. I had a dream of you and I growning old together. I had a dream of a house overlooking the ocean and filled with love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that dream. I know that you and your family doesn't believe in religion or God, but I will pray that Saint Peter will open the gates for you...just in case. Maybe...maybe we'll see each other again. Goodbye darlin', rest easy." He stood and gave a kiss to Jack's lips.

As he started to walk out of sickbay, he stopped and nodded to Phlox. "Be gentle with him."

Phlox nodded back. "Of course...Trip. I always am in these matters."

Trip went directly to his quarters, burying his face in the pillow and let out all of his tears and cries of anguish.

His sleep was restless, flashes of Jack's injury and his final few moments in Trip's arms plagued him. In the morning, as he sat at the breakfast table with Jon and T'Pol, his eyes were red and puffy, his hair a mess and he hadn't shaved. He sat quietly, staring blankly at the plate of food in front of him as Jon spoke.

"The best we can determine, is that the ship had some type of automated defense system to prevent intruders or attacks by an unknown vessel. Malcolm thinks that the MACO's presence is what must have triggered the security system."

T'Pol cocked a brow as she thought it over. "That assessment would be the most logical conclusion, however, without knowing what species commanded that ship, we will never really know for fact."

Jon shook his head. "I suppose it's the only real reason as to what happened over there that I can add to my report to Starfleet, unless you'd like to write the report, Commander."

T'Pol's single brow shot up high. A motion that Jon had learned was something beyond shock and borderlined on defiance. "I believe whatever details you wish to include in your report, will be satisfactory to command. I have nothing to contribute at this time, besides, the ship's daily reports are the Captain's responsibility."

Jon chuckled as he smeared butter on his biscuit. "That's what I thought." He searched across the table, looking for something. When he spotted it, he turned to Trip. "Can you pass the honey?"

Trip sat staring at his plate, oblivious that he was being spoken to. He heard a voice. "Trip." He blinked and looked up at Jon. "Hmm? What?"

Jon pointed to the jar. "The honey. Can you pass it to me?"

Trip turned and stared at the jar as if he didn't understand. "Honey? That's..."

Jon looked at him concerned for a moment. "Yeah Trip. Would you mind?"

The tears welled in Trip's eyes as he quickly stood and half ran from the room. On his hasty departure, Jon and T'Pol looked at each other in total confusion.

XXX

Trip didn't report to his duty shift, and Jon didn't think too much of it, knowing he was still feeling the pain of losing a loved one. In the afternoon, however, he became worried when he received a report that there was some sort of commotion coming from Trip's room.

Trip wouldn't answer his door, so Jon was left to use the security override. When he walked into the room, he blew out a breath and walked over, setting up a chair so he could sit.

A table was turned over, broken glass on the floor. Trip's books and other personal items littered the area. The stench of alcohol filled the air as Trip sat on his bed with a bottle in his hand. It was obvious to Jon that the man was stinking drunk and had went into some sort of rage.

Jon sat looking at Trip for a moment before he spoke quietly. "Trip? You want to tell me what happened here?"

Trip looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-I never told him. I didn't tell him and now I'll never get the chance to."

Jon placed a gentle hand on Trip's knee. "Tell him what? What was it you didn't tell Jack?"

"That I...I...love him." Trip took another swig from his bottle. "I should have told him the second I realized it, but I was too afraid, told myself that it was too soon, that I was moving too fast. You know...we didn't even have sex the first month we was together? Because of my injury...he was afraid I'd get hurt. I had to trick him into taking a shower with me so I could put the moves on him."

He took another drink and looked like he was contemplating something. "How long you and T'Pol been seeing each other?"

Jon crinkled his brows. "I don't think that's important right now, Trip."

"Just answer the question. How long?"

Jon looked down and fiddled with his hands a moment before he quietly answered. "Almost a year."

"You love her?"

Jon ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Yeah...I guess. I don't know."

Do you think about her every waking moment? Do you dream about her at night? Does your heart skip a beat when she smiles at you?"

Jon gave Trip a look. "Vulcans don't smile, you know this. What's all of this have to do with anything?"

Trip threw the bottle against the wall, shattering it into pieces, that made Jon jump a little as Trip screamed. "Answer me! Just tell me!"

"Yes! Alright, yes. All of those things. I sit on that bridge and there's no one else there but her. I slow down when we have breakfast together, just so I can spend a few extra minutes with her. When we make love...I feel like I can't get close enough to her body. There Trip! Is that what you want to hear? Is that what you want to know? Yes! I love her! I always loved her, but kept my distance. As Captain, I _had_ to keep my distance. When you were the one to get her, my heart shattered! I lost my chance. And when your relationship ended...I knew I couldn't waste this second chance. I'm sorry if that's hurt you, but it's the truth."

Trip smirked. "I always knew you loved her. Have you told her that?"

Jon sat stunned for a moment. It wasn't the reaction he expected from his confession. "I-I...no. No, I haven't put it into words."

The tears rolled down Trip's face. Jon moved over to the bed and put an arm around his friend as Trip buried his face into Jon's chest. Jon hated these moments, he was never good at dealing with emotional out cries and did the only thing he could think, and that was to just simply sit and allow Trip to get it out of his system.

Between sobs Trip choked out. "You have to tell her, tell her before it's too late. Tell her before you lose your chance."

Before Jon realized what was happening, Trip had called to the bridge and demand that T'Pol come to his quarters.

Jon quickly closed the comm channel, practically growling at Trip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you see? You have to tell her that you love her! You have to tell her while there's still time! None of us knows when our time comes. Don't leave it unspoken like I did. I didn't tell Jack how I really felt about him, and now I'm paying for it! Don't make the same mistake."

Jon looked at him in shock for a moment. "Is that what this is about? You think some cosmic force is punishing you because you didn't tell Daniels that you loved him?"

Before Trip could answer, the comm channel beeped. Jon smacked Trip's hand away and answered it. "Archer here."

T'Pol's voice came through. _"Captain, is everything alright?"_

"Yes. It's fine. Ignore that last call. Trip...isn't feeling too well."

Trip suddenly hollered. "No T'Pol! No! You have to come. Cap'n has something he needs to tell you!" Before Trip could finish, Jon closed the channel. T'Pol never heard Trip belt out. "Jon needs to tell you that he loves you before it's too late!"

Jon spun on Trip. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Ok...you're upset and drunk, I get it, but it's up to _me_ to tell her. I'll tell her when the time is right, not before."

Trip once again collapsed into Jon's arms, sobbing. "You have to tell her now. You have to tell her before one of you gets killed. Don't leave it unspoken. You...you have...have to...tell...her."

Jon sat a few seconds as he heard the sound of Trip lightly snoring before moving to lay his passed out friend in the bed and covered him with the blanket.

He stood and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room and blew out a big breath. He began with putting the table upright, picked up the items from the floor to return to the table, then started to pick up the books, returning them to the shelf.

The door chime beeped as he started to pick up the broken pieces of glass. He quickly went over to answer, looking at Trip to make sure he was still asleep. He let out a sigh when he saw the person on the other side.

"Should have known you wasn't going to ignore it." Jon said as he stepped to the side and allowed entrance.

T'Pol looked around the room and cocked a brow. "What happened? Did the Commander attempt to harm you?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "No. Trip got trashed...then trashed his room. I was just going to clean it up so he doesn't have to see this mess when he comes to."

T'Pol cocked a brow. "I will assist you. What was he saying about there was something you needed to tell me?"

Jon shook his head. "Nothing, darling, he's just drunk, that's all. You start in that corner and I'll take care of the glass."

T'Pol nodded as she began setting up other pieces of furniture. Jon started picking up the glass, when he got to the wall where Trip had thrown the bottle, he noticed something that wasn't exactly liquid.

He studied it before taking a sniff, then touched a finger to the substance. He licked it off his finger. "It's honey." Jon thought for a second and groaned. "Stuck in a sticky situation."

T'Pol looked at him with curiosity. "I don't understand."

Jon looked down a moment. "That's what set this off. When I asked him to pass the honey. They were both late for duty yesterday and when I asked why, Trip said he got caught in a sticky situation. Now I get it."

T'Pol crinkled her brows. "I still don't understand. What does honey have to do with Trip's actions today?"

Jon shook his head and chuckled. "It's a sexual thing...maybe I'll show you one of these days."

T'Pol's brow went high as her head tilted to the side, intrigued at the thought.

Once everything was picked up and back in place, T'Pol looked at the books on the shelf. "His technical manuals are out of order."

Jon looked at the manuals. "What do you mean? They're in order by their numbers."

She shook her head as she started to rearrange the books. "Trip doesn't keep his manuals in order by number, he keeps them in order by relevance to him. He has...a unique mind when it comes to engineering."

"Spend that much time in his quarters, did you?"

T'Pol glared at Jon for a moment. "I am not jealous of your past relationships. Are you jealous of my past?"

"No, no. Just a little surprised that you would know what order Trip's books go in. That's all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning the staff was assembled in the torpedo bay as Trip, still hungover, looked down at the coffin that held Jack. He fought back the tears as Jon spoke words of the bravery of the soldier who risked his life to save another.

Major Hayes stepped forward, pinning a metal to Jack's uniform. "For actions above and beyond the call of duty and for showing tremendous bravery, I award Lieutenant Jack Daniels the MACO silver cluster."

Hayes took a step back, looked at his team of MACO's and in a booming voice called out. "MACO team..._TEN-HUT!"_

The MACO's snapped to an audible attention as the coffin was covered and slowly moved into the launch tube. As the _*SWOOSH*_ of the coffin being launched, Trip whispered out. "I'll never forget you, Jack. I love you."

As the group left the bay area, some stopped to give Trip their condolences, Hoshi giving him a hug. Trip left the bay, still feeling in a fog and hoping this was all just a bad dream, but deep down, knew it was reality.

Jon and T'Pol stayed behind for a moment as Jon looked at the now empty torpedo tube, appearing to be contemplating something.

T'Pol took a glace around to make sure they were alone. "Jonathan...you seem troubled by something."

Jon chuckled for a second. "Will you ever call me Jon?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking of this request. "I find that Jonathan is more pleasing to me."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think I find it pleasing to hear you say it." He spun her to face him and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"T'Pol...yesterday when Trip wanted you to come to his quarters...he wanted me to tell you something."

She gave him a look that he couldn't decipher. "The Commander was intoxicated, whatever he felt was so important, obviously wasn't clearly thought through."

Jon shook his head. "No. No, Trip was right, none of us know what kind of time we have out here and there are things that shouldn't be left unsaid. T'Pol, I love you. I love you with my entire being and I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I should have told you this a long time ago, but I guess I'm not very good at expressing my feelings the way others are. I just want you to know that you are very special to me and that I do love you."

She gave him a longing look. "I know. Vulcans don't express emotions or voice what we may feel, but we are in tune with those things and it doesn't need to be spoken to know. Jonathan...I...I love you too." She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for a soft kiss.

XXX

Two months had passed. Trip was still feeling the pain of losing Jack, but the pain was beginning to dull as the time passed.

He checked his computer and was surprised that he got a personal message from Jack's parents.

_Mr. Tucker;_

_We wanted to reach out to you and let you know that our son had told us many great things about you. We're sorry that we never got the chance to meet you, and from what Jack tells us, you are a delightful man._

_Please, the next time Enterprise returns to Earth, come to Nevada to visit. We would very much like to meet the man that Jack thought the world of, and share some stories of Jack with you._

_Mr. and Mrs. Daniels._

Trip closed the message and took the picture of Jack sitting next to the computer over to the bed with him as he laid looking at it lovingly. "Well Jack...your parents want to meet me. I guess it's true what they say, real love never leaves."

Trip clutched the picture close to his chest. As he drifted to sleep, he whispered out. "I'll always love you, my angel."

**End.**


End file.
